Of Future and Peace
by Marauder16
Summary: You'd think that after defeating the Darkest Lord in history Fred and George would give him a break. After the war, what's left? HarryGinny.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that belongs to JKR. (sigh)

A/N: Right, so this is what I think (or rather what I want to) happens after the war. Thanks to my Beta VanHelsings angel. This will probably be a multi-chapter story depending on how much people like it. So read and review.

Of Peace and the Future

The end of the war had come. On a grassy hill behind Godric's Hollow, the prophecy had been fulfilled. The question everyone wanted to know was which one of them had died and which one had survived?

'The Boy Who Lived' or the Dark Lord Voldemort?

Voldemort's closest Death Eaters had been fighting a few members of the Order of the Phoenix in Godric's Hollow Town Square in plain sight of the scared Muggles who lived there.

The battle had raged late into the night, and there had been many casualties on both sides. The fallen lay on the ground, bloody and beaten, or with lifeless eyes. Among those on the Orders' side were Mundungus Fletcher and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

A few death eaters also lay lifeless on the ground. Among them were Greyback and the old Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts Professor Severus Snape.

Nearly all the order members had been defeated when a bright green light lit up the night sky and blinded them.

After a few minutes of blind desperate calls and pleas the light had dissipated, leaving only a cloudless navy blue sky glistening with stars.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath as they tried to make out the one lone figure standing atop the grassy hill.

A few more moments passed. Everyone there had begun to fear the worse for the side on which they resided. The lone figure collapsed and lay motionless on top of the hill, with no other body present.

As one voice, it seemed, all the death eaters screamed out in agony and clutched their forearms. The uninjured Order members watch as they quickly disapparated away.

The Order members left helped the injured and called for help from the Ministry of Magic.

Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger and Remus Lupin quickly ran to the top of the hill to see what had happened to their friend and savior.

Less than five minutes later they were standing on top of the hill. The gentle breeze whispered through the grass and fireflies danced slowly around their feet.

They saw a crumpled mass almost consumed by the long grass. They slowly approached wondering if they'd find the distorted form of Voldemort or their savior Harry Potter.

They moved around to the other side of the figure, and saw a mass of messy jet black hair, followed by a thin, pale face framed by glasses. 

Hermione cried with relief and clutched Ron's robes, hiding her face in his chest. Ron held on to Hermione tightly as a slow, silent tear of joy slid down his freckly cheeks.

Remus gently approached Harry and turned him over. He looked extremely weak and drained of energy. Remus soaked in his youthful face, seeing now more than ever his old best friend James.

Remus pushed the boy's bangs away from his eyes and gasped at what he saw. There was no lightning-bolt scar on his forehead. No scar that had always singled him out as 'The Boy Who Lived'.

It was gone, like Voldemort. 

It was all anyone talked about. Harry Potter had defeated the greatest of all Dark Lords: Voldemort.

Everyone rejoiced for they had been saved by a seventeen year old boy. Nobody cared that he was in St. Mungos' in a coma. Nobody cared that in his fight to kill the Dark Lord he had lost all of his family. All they cared about was their world, which was now safe. Thanks to Harry Potter.

One family did care however. One family who had cared for Harry like a son, a brother, a friend and a lover. A family full of red heads. 

The Weasleys.

One such Weasley was sitting in the bay window in her dormitory, waiting silently for news from her family about whether or not Harry Potter was going to live.

Confused tears flowed down her rosy cheeks, falling onto the book she was trying to read. She looked out of her window at the Forbidden Forest. In the distance she could see people celebrating. Out in the Hogwarts grounds and in Hogsmead.

She pulled a picture out of the back of her book that she used as a book mark. It was a picture of Harry, Ron and Hermione in their first year. They looked so young and carefree. Her gaze lingered on the skinny, odd looking Harry with messy jet black hair and a thin lightning-bolt shaped scar.

Her tears fell gently onto the shinny surface, and all three members in the photo tried to get out of the way. She laughed. Even when Harry wasn't with her, he still found a way to make her laugh.

She heard a loud bang down in the common room signaling the beginnings of a party. She wiped her eyes on the back of her sleeve. Maybe a party was just what she needed to take her mind off Harry. Maybe it was just what she needed to help her enjoy the peace that had just been created by him.

Just as she placed her book on her bedside table and walked to the door, there was a tapping at her window. There, sitting on her window ledge, was a white Snowy Owl. Hedwig! Harry's owl.

She pelted to the window and pulled it sharply open. She ripped the letter off Hedwig's leg and moved to sit on her bed. Holding the letter in her shaking hands, a new batch of fresh tears fought to be unleashed. She held them back valiantly; she was a Weasley and she was strong.

She tore the letter open and sighed. It was Ron handwriting.

_Ginny ___

_We're at St Mungos now. Harry is fine. His body just needed rest to start up again. He hasn't woken up yet; the Healers have given him a sleeping draught. He should be awake in just over 6 hours. Dad's organizing for you to come here so you'll be here when you wake up. He's fine Gin, he really is. ___

_See you soon; we all miss you so much! ___

_Love Ron.___

_P.S. I hope you're dealing okay with all of this. _

She let out a strangled cry and choked back more tears. She would have bet her broom stick that Hermione made him write that.

She wiped away the fresh tears that stained her face, and went to shower. If she was going to see Harry Potter for the first time in 10 months, she was going to look good.

Remus, Hermione, and the entire Weasley family minus Ginny and Percy were all situated around Harry's bed. Some watched his steady breathing, others watched his face for any sign of life, but each was wrapped up in their own thoughts and memories of the boy in the bed, who they all treated as part of the family.

Mrs. Weasley was holding Harry's right hand, with tears sliding down her plump face. Mr. Weasley stood behind her with one hand on her shoulder. Next to them were Fred and George, both staring at their hands, for once in their lives silent and still. Behind them, standing in front of the window were Bill and Charlie. Bill was staring at Harry's face, waiting for him to make even the slightest move. Charlie was staring at their parents, both of whom were looking very solemn. On the other side of the bed was Ron, who was slumped in his chair staring intently at the ceiling. Remus was standing by the door, on edge for any sign or noise. Lastly there was Hermione, who was pacing the length of the room waiting for Ginny to arrive.

Suddenly there was a bustle outside the door and the attention of the entire room was captivated. In came a tiny old nurse who said she just needed to check Harry's progress. She soon left and the inhabitants of the room continued their former activities in silence. 

There was five more minutes of the silence before quiet talking behind the door alerted them of another person's presence. The door slowly opened, and a small red headed woman appeared.

"Ginny!" Hermione breathed. She then rushed to embrace her.

After a few minutes Ginny had gone around the entire room and hugged everyone. She sat on the chair on the right of Harry's bed and held his hand. She gently touched his face and he moved slightly, a quiet moan escaped his lips, barely loud enough for them to hear. She moved her fingers softly over skin where his scar used to be. She then sat down with a sigh and joined with every one else in the horrible waiting game.

"He should be awake in about two hours," Mrs. Weasley said in a voice so quiet and unlike her, it startled every one in the room more than any yell could have.

Ginny nodded in response and continued to stare longingly into Harry's blank face.

Hermione finally stopped pacing, and looked around the room. She then went and sat next to Ron and held his hand. Mrs. Weasley smiled. They were made for each other, and she couldn't wait for them to be together, marry, and have kids. Her thoughts then wandered to her youngest and only daughter, Ginny.

She and Harry were made for each other too; a blind man could see that. She remembered that the only reason they had broken up was because Harry hadn't wanted her hurt. He never did say that he didn't love her. Maybe there was still hope, she thought, a smile playing at her lips.

As she looked between her daughter and Harry, she realized that at any moment Harry could wake up. She looked quickly around the room. If she could somehow get everyone but Ginny to leave, there could be a chance that they could get back together this very day. Her face lit up in a massive grin at the thought of this, and she quickly thought up a plan to get everyone to leave.

"Everyone must be very tired. We should all get something to eat and drink! Come on everyone, let's go. No, not you Ginny dear, you just got here. You'll be alright," She said brightly, pushing everyone out of their chairs and cutting off any refusals with a stern look.

"We won't be a moment dear," She said, smiling at Ginny.

She closed the door and pushed everyone down to the dinning room three floors below, the smile never leaving her face.

Now it was just Harry and Ginny, all alone, together at last.

Ginny sat there, all of a sudden cold and wanting nothing more than Harry's warming arms around her to comfort her.

She looked down, still holding Harry's hand, still waiting.

She was sitting like that for a few minutes before she felt two eyes on her. Two sparkling green eyes.

She looked up into his face as more tears escaped her eyes and spilled down her face.

He was looking back at her for the first time in 10 months. She couldn't speak. She was so shocked, happy, confused, sad and completely content to look into his eyes for all eternity.

"Why are you crying?" His words came out in uneven croaks, barely loud enough for anyone but a mouse to hear.

She let out a wet cry of happiness before jumping on Harry and giving him the biggest and tightest hug, never wanting to let go, but knowing that she had to.

She cried softly into his shoulder, loving his gentle hands stroking her hair.

"It's okay Ginny, everything's going to be okay," He said softly, more to himself than to her.

God she looked amazing. In the 10 painful months he had spent away from her, she had grown in more ways than one.

She pulled back and stared into his eyes. She was now kneeling on the side of his bed softly held in his strong, protective arms.

Her vibrant red hair was down, flowing past her shoulders to the middle of her back, her skin lightly littered with freckles and her beautiful brown eyes swimming with tears. He never wanted to forget anything about her.

"Here," He said, pulling back the blankets on his bed to allow her to lie beside him.

She moved under the blankets and she turned to face him as he did the same.

"It's over…" She repeated softly, stroking his face lovingly.

They stayed like that, holding each other before she fell asleep resting her head against his chest. He left her there, just looking at her beautiful features, realizing that his wildest dreams had come true. 

Voldemort was dead, Ginny was in his arms, and his life was back on track. 

Thanks for reading! I'd love it if you'd review me.  
I was planning on making this multi chapter. Tell me if you think that's cool or whether I should just leave it as a Oneshot.   
Remember my Beta VanHelsing angel. (VHA: I resent the fact that she killed Snape. (X( 4evah)  
Keep reading!


	2. Twins strike one!

Disclaimer: I only own Harry in my dreams.

AN: Thanks to my beta VanHelsings angel.

Chapter 2: The Beginning of Peace.

Ginny and Harry were holding each other, lying in the hospital bed. Ginny was dozing softly and Harry was stroking her hair, looking at her lovingly.

After a little while, Harry heard the door slowly creak open and he saw Mrs. Weasley tip-toe into the room, slowly looking around.

Harry made a small movement with his head, indicating her to come in. After Mrs. Weasley came in, everyone followed. If Harry was surprised at everyone being there, he didn't show it.

He looked down at Ginny to see she was still sleeping peacefully. He looked at everyone taking their places around the room and staring at him.

"How long have I been out?" Harry quietly asked Ron, who was sitting on the right side of his bed.

"Two days," Ron said, not bothering to keep a grin from appearing on his face.

"What?" Harry asked, looking around the room to see similar expressions on everyone's faces.

Just then the door banged open and a very large Healer bustled in to the room. Ginny jumped and looked around the room, confused before aiming her gaze at Harry.

"Hello everyone! How are we all?" She said, addressing the room at large. 

"Fine thanks," Harry said brightly, as if addressing an old friend.

The Healer whipped round and stared at Harry.

"My God!" She exclaimed, "You're awake…" She said, gasping. 

"Yep," Harry said, as if one simple word would answer all their questions. 

"Well, you seem fine and all your tests came back OK. So, I see no reason why you shouldn't be out by tomorrow afternoon at the earliest," She said brightly, addressing Mrs. Weasley more than her patient. 

She then gave a quick disapproving look at Ginny and Harry's position, and left the room.

"Excellent!" Mrs. Weasley said, clapping her hands together.

Ginny seemed to realize what was going on in her mother's head.

"Mum, no!" She said, sitting bolt up right and staring at her mother with a scolding expression on her face.

"What?" Mrs. Weasley asked with a mischievous glint in her eye, usually seen in Fred and George's.

"I know you mum. No party, no welcome home, no family diner, no garden party, no nothing! Harry wants to come home and rest, not party. Alright?" Ginny said, finishing with a glare in her mother's direction.

"Oh, but I'm sure Harry won't mind!" She said, before Ginny cut across her.

"He bloody does mind. No!" She said, getting off Harry and facing Mrs. Weasley.

Ginny was the only known person who could ever match Mrs. Weasley's temper, and soon enough, they well yelling at each other from opposite sides of Harry's bed.

Everyone stared and the two red-heads battling it out, anxious to see who had the louder voice and the scarier glare.

Mr. Weasley tried to come between the two but did not succeed. He then motioned for Harry to come between the fight.

"You're already like a family member; let's see if you can break up a Weasley fight!" He whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry thought for a moment, scared to draw the attention to him self for fear of both of the women coming after him. Then he had a brilliant idea.

"Ahhhh…" He moaned softly, clutching his head. Instantly both woman ceased fighting and fawned over him.

"Oh my God, Harry I'm so sorry. Are you Ok?" Ginny asked, stroking his cheek, while Mrs. Weasley did much the same.

"Oh Harry, Dear, where do you hurt?" She asked in a caring tone, checking his forehead for a fever.

Harry just started at them for a moment before laughing out loud.

"I'm fine. I swear!" He said, after seeing their disbelieving faces. 

"Glad you stopped fighting though!" He said, looking at them, and seeing understanding pass between them.

Ginny was first to break the silence with a laugh. "Sorry Harry. We'll be quiet now. We'll leave you to rest." She said, looking at everyone else, daring them to make any loud or disruptive noises. 

"Ah, yes, sorry dear. The rest of us will go. I'm sure you need your rest." She said, shooing everyone from the room.

"See you tomorrow Harry!" Ron said, leading a crying Hermione from the room.

"See you later Harry," Lupin said from the corner, waving and exiting the room.

"Goodbye Dear. Let us know if you need anything!" Mrs. Weasley said kissing his forehead and walking to the door.

"Bye Harry!" Ginny said sadly, kissing him sweetly on the lips.

Ginny turned to leave but Harry caught her hand.

"Stay with me. Please?" Harry said pleadingly.

Ginny turned to look after her family filing out of the hospital room. She looked at her mother and asked wordlessly for permission to stay. Mrs. Weasley nodded and closed the door softly.

"I never want to let you out of my sight." Harry said quietly, pulling Ginny onto the bed next to him.

"I never will." Ginny said, kissing Harry passionately on the lips. 

Just then the door banged open and the twins stood there with identical maniac grins.

"Try anything Harry…"

"Any think at all…"

"And we'll…"

"Make sure you'll never be able to try anything with anything ever again!" They ended, speaking in unison. They cackled evilly before closing the door.

"I'll kill them!" Ginny said with a glare worthy of her mother. "I swear to Merlin! They. Will. Die." She said before settling back down to snuggle with Harry.

Harry laughed softly and pulled Ginny closer. He was never going to let go; not now he had her.

Well…I know what you're going to say.  
BORING!   
Yeah, I'll write you something better later.

Okay, next chapter in gonna be about when Harry goes home to The Burrow, and maybe he and Ginny officially get together.

Read and review, and read and review, and if that gets boring, then write your bloody own.

Thanks again to my Beta, read her stuff too: VanHelsings angel.


	3. Coming home

**Ok, so here's the next chapter you know the drill; read, review, check out my beta, stuff like that.**

OF Future and Peace

"Okay Harry. Ready to go?" Mr. Weasley asked smiling broadly.

Instead of an answer Harry practically ran out the door and only stoped to check where Mr. Weasley was.

"I'm coming, I'm coming" he said his smile as big as ever.

"You know there are going to be quiet a bit of press and such waiting to see you alive and do interviews and things like that" he said directing Harry to the floo network room on the second floor.

Harry's smile faded instantly. "Ugh! I know. I hate it, but I know!" he said messing up his hair and looking around at the many people staring at him as he walked past.

"So…" Harry said nervously glancing back at Mr. Weasley. "How's Ginny?" Harry asked staring at Mr. Weasley's every reaction.

Mr. Weasley kept a slight smile as he answered "You'll see!"

"Wow, what's with the massive line up?" Mr. Weasley asked the official directing all floo network in and out of St. Mongo's.

"Oh, you know Arthur. The usual 'The chosen one' and all! You know they say he's getting out today!" he said looking around expectantly and completely missing Harry.

Harry stepped out from behind of Mr. Weasley and stood in front of the man and said brightly "Hi".

The man jumped a foot in the air and gave a very girly scream. He kept looking at Harry as if he was a ghost come to kill him.

"Everyone" he announce loudly. "Make way. It's Harry Potter!" he said loudly.

In one second the entire room had turned around and stared in shock at their 17 year old savour.

Slowly the crowd parted to let Harry and Mr. Weasley through to the fire places.

"I'll tell you what" Mr. Weasley said as he took a pot of floo powder of the wall and handed it to Harry. "I could get used to this" he said taking one last glance at the room and its inhabitants before climbing in to the fire and shouting _'The Burrow'_

"Hell no!" Harry whispered before he too climbed in the fire place and shouting '_The Burrow'_.

That night at the Burrow there was a massive party or as Mrs. Weasley called it an 'extended family gathering'!

Harry, although tired, just though it was well worth it just watching the fight between Ginny and Mrs. Weasley.

Harry spent most of the night standing in the corner talking to the many people who tried to get him to join in on the celebration. What Harry really wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep for several days on end.

The only thing that kept him from telling everyone to piss off and going to bed was Ginny. Every time Harry though he would die from boredom Ginny would just walk past and Harry convinced himself to stay for just another ten minutes. ahhhhhH

Nearing midnight and the party was still going strong but Harry was sure to fall off his feet with exhaustion any second, and Ginny seemed to be the only one to notice.

"Harry" Ginny whispered in his ear. Harry shuddered as her mouth brushed his ear. "Come on, I'll take you to bed" she said holding him around the waist and directing him to the stairs.

They safely got to the stairs with out being noticed and sunk to the third floor bedroom which was Harry's own, since Percy didn't live there any longer.

Ginny opened the door and led him to the bed. Harry laid down gently and closed his eyes for a second holding Ginny close to him.

"Harry I don't think my family would appreciate finding us like this" Ginny said softly turning her neck to look at Harry.

Harry grunted in response and loosened his arms around her waist and she slipped from his grasp. Ginny pulled the covers over Harry and kissed him lightly on the forehead, and watched his breathing become steady.

"I love you" Ginny whispered quietly as she backed away to the door never letting her eyes stray from her sleeping love.

Ginny closed the door slowly and gently, no one was going to disturb Harry first night at home.

Little did she know that at the very same time the two redheaded Weasley twins were planning a little celebration fireworks.

**I meant to write more but I thought it better to just get it out there to see if anyone was still interested. More chapter maybe be coming soon so don't loose interest. **

**Read and review and check out my beta vanhealsing angel.**


End file.
